Sell me your soul
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: It's 1665 and Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine have to be married. The only problem is, they are being sold off to the original family. Even though it's costing them heartbreak and anger they can't break the deals that the originals made to their parents. Can the humans learn how to love the vampires, or will they be miserable for the rest of their human life.
1. Chapter 1

1665

Caroline and Elena were walking around the villege. They had just been told that in order to survive they were to be sold to the originals. The most powerful vampires in the world.

"Elena I can't be like that, I can't marry one of them" Caroline sobbed.  
"Either can I but we have no choice" Elena held Caroline.

Caroline was being sold to live and marry one of them, along with Elena and Jeremy.

* * *

Elena arrived home after a long day. She went to her room, one that she shared with Jeremy to see him packing.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.  
"We leave tomorrow" Jeremy hated the idea of being married to one of them.  
"What?" Elena sat down.

Jeremy turned and sat next to his sister.

"We start our new life tomorrow" Jeremy said bumbed.

Jeremy was 16 while Elena was 17. They were supposed to be married by now and when the originals want something they get it. Elena remembered when they showed up.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Elena and Jeremy were upstairs when they arrived. Soon they heard the door and their mother's voice. They listened in on the conversation._

_"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert" Said Lord Elijah._  
_"Hello" Miranda said._  
_"We believe their are two children under this roof?" Lady Rebekah said._  
_"You will be correct" Miranda was afraid to see what was going to happen._  
_"You see, my brothers and I get very lonely, so we decided to settle down with someone. We would like your children to be sold to us" Lady Rebekah explained._  
_"You can't just take my children" Miranda argued._  
_"If we don't get what we want, we will just take and end your miserable life" Lord Niklaus spoke up._  
_"Now, we expect both of your children to be packed and ready to come to our home at the end of the week" Lord Finn spoke._

_Miranda and Grayson had no choice but to sell their children to the Mikaelson's._

_"Great, since I'm the only girl Jeremy belongs to me, one of my brothers will marry Elena" Lady Rebekah told the parents._

_They nodded. The originals soon left and Jeremy and Elena were screwed._

_End of flashback:_

* * *

The next morning Elena and Jeremy were packed and ready to go. They said goodbye to their parents and soon a carriage arrived. Someone came in and took the luggage. Elena and Jeremy walked to the door of the carriage and waved to their parents. They got in to see their friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennet along with their cousin Katherine Pierce. They took a seat and were off to their new life. Caroline started to cry.

"I don't think I can do this" Said Caroline.  
"Either do I but do you think my mother cares, no" Katherine was upset.

Katherine and Elena looked identical, they both got along with each other though. Katherine's hair had a little bit of light brown in her hair while Elena's was full on dark brown, not a speck of light brown. That's how people could tell them apart.

"Don't you think it's odd?" Bonnie spoke.  
"How so?" Jeremy asked.  
"The originals don't know anything about us, they don't even know what we look like and they just pick us" Bonnie said.  
"It does seem strange but they are never wrong, are they?" Elena asked.

Everyone shrugged. Soon they arrived and everyone was nervous and wanted to go home. They all stepped out and looked at the castle that stood in front of them. This was their new home now.


	2. Chapter 2

The originals sat there waiting for their spouses. They already decides who gets who.

"I just hope my future wife isn't a hag" Kol spoke.  
"Only you would think that" Rebekah said.  
"It's true" Kol replied.

Soon they heard the horses and Rebekah got excited.

"Rebekah calm down. We aren't aloud to meet them yet" Klaus spoke.  
"Come on Nik, aren't you curious?" Rebekah gave him a puppy dog look.  
"Yes but we agreed" Nik said.

Rebekah huffed and waited until she was aloud to meet Jeremy.

* * *

Jeremy, Elena, Katherine, Caroline, and Bonnie walked in and looked around. A servant came up to them.

"Hello, my name is Mary, the Lords and Lady wanted me to put you all in a special room of theirs, they will meet you officially there. Follow me" Mary instructed.

They followed her. Mary put them all in a room and then went to her masters. She knocked on their family room.

"Come in" Elijah said.

Mary walked in and made sure not to make eye contact with them.

"They are in your special rooms like you requested" Mary told them.  
"Excellent" Finn stood up.  
"You may go" Rebekah sighed.

Mary left. Rebekah was the first one out the door but Elijah soon got a hold on her.

"Don't scare him to much" Said Elijah.  
"I won't" Rebekah said to her older brother.

Elijah nodded. They all went their seperate ways.

* * *

Kol went to his favorite room. The torture chamber. When he entered he saw Elena's back to him. He saw her breathing heavy because of everything that was in the room. Chains, stakes, knifes, ext.

"Elena Gilbert, my name is Kol Mikaelson" Kol said.

Elena turned around and Kol was taken by her beauty. Elena looked at him.

"You're the one I belong too?" Elena asked shaken up.  
"Correct" Kol smirked.

Elena looked at the room and then past out on the floor. Kol smirked and picked her up.

"Don't worry love, you'll get used to it" Kol picked her up bridal style and took her to his room.

* * *

Rebekah walked into her favorite room, the beauty parlor. Rebekah saw Jeremy sitting down on a couch.

"Jeremy Gilbert, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson" She saw him look up and she stopped her movement. Man he was attractive.  
"Hello" Jeremy nodded.  
"Wow, I was right, you'd be perfect for me" Rebekah smiled.

Jeremy didn't know what to say to that. Rebekah took a seat and Jeremy tried hard not to look at the exposed clevage. He had to admit he didn't expect Rebekah to be hot.

"Is their a problem?" Rebekah asked.

Jeremy shook his head not trusting his voice. Rebekah made him turn to her and he glanced down and then back up. Rebekah smiled when she realized what was making him nervous.

"Don't worry Jeremy, you'll get to have me on our wedding night, until then I think I'll have to tease you some more" Rebekah said to him.

Jeremy gulped. Rebekah kissed him and he had no choice but to kiss back. Soon the two were making out on the couch.

* * *

Klaus walked into his favorite room. The drawing room. He saw Caroline looking at a painting hanging over the fire place. It was of him and his siblings before they were turned. He was surprised it turned out well. He smiled at a smiling Henrik.

"Caroline Forbes, Niklaus Mikaelson, but call me Klaus" Klaus said to her.

She turned around and Klaus had to admit she was stunning. He flashed in front of her and she was a little taken back by it.

"Don't be afraid my love" Klaus smirked.

Caroline looked away from him. She had to admit that he was attractive.

"It's not nice to not look me in the eye" Klaus said to her.  
"Yeah well, it's not nice to threaten my family just so you can not be alone" Caroline said back to him.

Klaus was a little taken back by it. Her voice was beautiful but no one talked to him like that, his family did once and a while but that's because they were family.

"Would you rather live on the streets?" Klaus asked.

Caroline shook her head.

"That's what I thought" Klaus grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed the palm.

He pulled her to the door.

"We're going to my room, well our room" Klaus smirked when he heard her heart speed up.

* * *

Elijah walked into his favorite room. The library. He saw a girl looking at a book. He looked to see Romeo and Juliette.

"That's a lovely book isn't it?" Elijah said.

Katherine jumped and looked at him. She dropped the book and lowered her gaze. Elijah had to admit she was attractive.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson" Elijah said.  
"Katherine Pierce" Katherine said.  
"I know" He said.

Katherine looked at him. She was a little taken back by his looks, he looked like any normal guy but he was a vampire, an original vampire to be correct.

"Come, I will show you to our room" Elijah said.

Katherine nodded and walked over to him. Elijah took a hold of her hand and leaded the way to it.

* * *

Finn walked into his favorite room. The sword room. He came to a hault when he seen the woman he was to marry holding onto a sword.

"Feels good to hold a sharp object doesn't?" Finn joked.

Bonnie dropped the sword, startled by the voice. She scrampled to pick it up and put it back where she found it. Bonnie turned to look at her future husband.

"Finn Mikaelson, you must be Bonnie Bennet" Finn held out his hand.  
"Yes" Bonnie took his hand.

Finn brought it up to his lips and kissed her palm.

"Pleasure to meet you" Finn said to her.

Bonnie nodded. Finn tilted his head.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.  
"No" Bonnie shook her head.  
"Good, now come, I will show you our room" Finn said.

Bonnie followed him.

The originals knew this would be the start of the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena woke up and saw she was in a room. Elena looked around and saw none of it looked familiar. Elena saw she was still wearing her corset. Elena got up and walked out of the room. She wondered around the floor she was on and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" Elena apologized.  
"It's alright, I was looking for you Katherine" Elijah said to her.

Elena looked at him confused. Soon Kol came.

"Saw you were awake darling, Elijah" Kol realized his brother's presence.  
"Kol what are you talking about? Did you too sleep together?" Elijah asked kind of hurt.  
"No" Elena said quickly.  
"Don't lie Katherine" Said Elijah.  
"This isn't Katherine, it's Elena" Kol said.  
"No it isn't" Elijah said.  
"Yes it is" Kol argued.

Soon Katherine came.

"What's up?" She looked at everyone.

Kol and Elijah looked at Elena and then at Katherine and kept doing that.

"Are you twins?" Kol asked shocked.  
"No, we're cousins" Katherine said.  
"You look alike" Elijah said.  
"Our mothers are sisters" Elena answered his question.

Kol and Elijah grabbed one and led them to the family room on a different floor. They arrived and Kol and Elijah let go. They walked further in to see everyone there.

"Jeremy get up" Kol ordered.

Jeremy did.

"What is it Kol?" Rebekah asked annoyed.  
"Come here darlings" Kol ignored his sister.

Elena and Katherine came in and the rest of the originals stood up shocked. Jeremy tried not to laugh, he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Jeremy, which one is Elena and which one is Katherine?" Elijah asked.  
"Their twins?" Finn spoke.  
"Cousins" Kol responded.  
"You can't tell them apart?" Jeremy was amused.  
"Just tell us which one is your sister and which one is your cousin" Kol was annoyed.

Jeremy walked closer and looked at both girls.

"This one is Elena and this one is Katherine" Jeremy pointed to Elena who was on the left and Katherine who was on the right.  
"How do you know?" Kol asked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at that common question.

"See how Elena's hair is all dark brown?" Jeremy pointed out.  
"Yeah" Rebekah said from where she was standing.  
"Katherine has light brown in her dark hair" Jeremy pointed it out.  
"Makes sense" Elijah said.  
"Yup, just look for the hair color, they may look alike, but they are completely different" Jeremy said.

Everyone nodded to that.

"Come on love, let me show you around" Kol pulled Katherine out of the room instead.  
"Wrong one!" Jeremy yelled after him.

Kol came back in and handed Elijah, Katherine.

"How the hell did I do that when you just told me how to tell them apart?" Kol looked at Jeremy.  
"Don't know" Jeremy was still amused.

Kol looked at Elena and saw she had all dark hair. He pulled her out of the room. Kol showed her most of the house and Elena was already tired.

"Tired love?" Kol teased.  
"This place is hugh" Elena panted.  
"Yes, but a good way to exercise" Kol smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes and took a seat. This was going to be a long day she thought.

**A/N: Enjoy everyone, review if you want more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie walked around the castle. It was so big that there could be a lot of servants here. Bonnie was stopped by Katherine.

"Hey" Katherine said.  
"Hi" Bonnie sighed to her.  
"What?" asked Katherine.  
"I don't want to be here, it's too horrifying, I miss my mom, dad, and grams. I can't do anything about it Katherine" Bonnie sighed. She let the tears fall.

Katherine hugged her and Bonnie hugged her back.

"I know, I miss my family as well" Katherine honestly told her.

Bonnie pulled away and looked at her.

"How did this happen to us?" Bonnie asked curious.  
"I don't know Bon, but it did" Katherine sniffled.

What they didn't know was that Rebekah listened to this. She ran to tell her brothers what she just heard.

* * *

Rebekah went to the east wing of the house. That wing was off limits to everyone, besides the originals. Rebekah saw all of her brothers there and told them what she heard. Finn threw his glass of wine at the wall.

"We save them from their bad lifes and this is how we get treated?!" Finn was more upset then mad.  
"They need time to adjust, we just brought them here not too long ago and took them from their families. They have to marry us Finn, you think it will be that easy for them to allow us full trust and respect?" Elijah looked at his younger siblings.  
"As much as I hate to say, Elijah is right" Kol nodded.  
"Same here brother" Klaus butted in.  
"Yes I agree but they will have to open up soon" Rebekah said.

* * *

Elena was walking along the river they had there. Elena took off her heels and put them aside. Elena walked to the middle of the stream. It only came to her ankles but she enjoyed the water. Elena started walking back to the land when she cut her foot on something and lost her balance. Elena fell and banged her head on the large pile of rocks that sat by the river so you can sit on. Elena got lost in the darkness.

* * *

Jeremy and Caroline were walking around the land.

"So how do you like Lady Rebekah?" Caroline asked.  
"She's okay, she's pretty but I can't love someone who is like that, I would be afraid that one day I'll be her meal" Jeremy told Caroline.  
"Same with me, I can't fall for him yet, I don't think I ever will but hey" Caroline gave him a small smile.

Jeremy laughed at her but then stopped. Jeremy looked horrified.

"What?" Caroline asked looking in his direction.

They both saw Elena laying on rocks, out cold. They ran to her. Jeremy turned her on her back and saw the cut on her head.

"Elena!" Jeremy tried to wake her, nothing. "Go get Katherine!" Jeremy told Caroline.

Caroline ran away and too the house. She had to find Katherine and tell her what happened. Caroline found her after ten minutes of searching for her. Katherine was in the library with Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah.

"Katherine!" Caroline said panicking.  
"Caroline, what is it?" Katherine stood up.  
"It's Elena" Caroline then ran out.

Katherine ran out after her.

"Get Kol" Elijah told Rebekah.

Rebekah left and the boys followed Katherine and Caroline. They ran outside to the river and Katherine saw Elena and stopped.

"Elena!" Katherine shouted and ran to her.

Katherine went to Elena's other side. Jeremy had tears falling.

"Oh god" Elijah said when he saw Elena.  
"What happened?" Katherine asked crying.  
"I don't know, Caroline and I found her like this" Jeremy felt like he'd die if something happened to Elena.

Moments later Kol came running out with Rebekah. He saw Elena and grew pissed.

"What happened?" Kol asked.

Jeremy explained what he said to Katherine. Kol went to her side and bit into his wrist and fed her blood. They saw the cut heal and they grew confused.

"How...?" Jeremy was lost for words.  
"Vampire blood heals humans" Kol said to him.

Kol picked her up bridal style and flashed them out of there. Jeremy looked around and Rebekah spoke.

"He took her to their room" Rebekah told him.

Jeremy nodded. Katherine grabbed his hand.

"She'll be okay" Katherine said to him.  
"You three must be close" Klaus said.  
"You have know idea" Caroline told him.

Katherine and Jeremy walked away hand in hand. They hoped for the best.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy my beloved readers and review for chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

Elena woke up and saw that it was dark outside. She saw she had on a white silk night gown. She wondered how she got here. She put her hand on her head to feel for a cut but nothing. Seconds later the light went on and Kol was on the other side of the room on a chair.

"Glad you're okay" Kol said to her.  
"What happened?" asked Elena confused.  
"You tell me? What do you remember last?" Kol asked curious.  
"I put my feet in the little river/pond thing and then I tried to get out and fell and hit my head. Next thing I know I'm here" Elena explained.  
"Your brother found you, you were badly injured" Kol explained to her.  
"How bad?" Elena asked.  
"Bad to the point where I had to feed you my blood to heal you" Kol replied.

Elena gauked at him. 'How could he do that?' she thought. Elena got to her feet so quickly and Kol flashed in front of her before she had time to move a muscle.

"Elena, you just got hurt not that long ago, please sit down before you get whip lash" Kol ordered.  
"You had no right to feed me your blood" Elena said.  
"It was that or watch you go through pain, I took the easier way out of all of this" Kol exclaimed.  
"That's one thing that I will never be able to accept. You can't just take an easier way out of everything or find a damn loop hole in everything. That's not how this world works, it may have when you were human but not during this time".  
"Sorry for caring about my future wife" Kol raised his voice in anger.  
"Lets not forget how I got into this marriege. You and your family practically forced my brother, cousin, and friends into all of this" Elena was angery now.  
"I did it for you" Kol lied.

Elena looked at him like he was crazy. She still remembers the conversation the Originals had with her parents.

"You're such a liar" Elena called.  
"Am not" Kol shot back in defense.  
"Yes you are, I heard what you and your family said to my parents" Elena admitted.

Kol had nothing, he didn't know how to reply to any of that. Elena scoffed because she knew she was right but she wanted to believe that everything she heard that night was a lie and made in her head. Elena nodded and walked out of the room and away from him. She couldn't be around him at the moment. Elena took notice she was still in sleep wear but that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was being away from Kol.

* * *

Bonnie was told by a maid to meet Finn in the sword room, where they first met. She didn't know why but she was going to be finding out. Bonnie was in front of the door, she was going to knock but she heard Finn slicing things. Bonnie entered the room and closed the door. Finn knew she was there but needed to let out his anger and frustration out on some dummies he had lined up. When Finn sliced and diced them all up he looked at Bonnie.

"Bonnie" Finn greeted.  
"Finn? You wanted to see me?" she asked.  
"Are you not grateful or something?" Finn blurted out.  
"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked.  
"Rebekah heard you and Katherine talking, she told us what you said" Finn confessed.

Bonnie looked down to the floor. She patted her dress down even though it couldn't get any straighter. Bonnie didn't know that Rebekah heard them talking, if she did she would have waited and said it where they wouldn't get spotted or overheard.

"I can't say that what I said isn't true" Bonnie said.  
"Then tell me what I can do to fix it?" Finn asked.  
"You can't. You took teenagers away from their home, away from their families. It's going to take a lot more then a big house and money to make us like you" Bonnie explained.  
"What more could you want Bonnie? We seeked you out, we've given you and your families a better life and you're standing there telling me that, that's not enough" Finn replied.

Bonnie scoffed. 'This Original is unbelieveable' Bonnie thought.

"This isn't your time anymore Finn. This is the 1600s, things work differently here!" Bonnie spat.  
"I don't give a damn how things work here!" Finn spat back. He flashed in front of her which caused Bonnie to step back but he pulled her closer. "We will be married and you will have the live you deserve, if not. I should send vampires to kill your family and punish you. Mark the words I have said" Finn flashed out of the room.

Bonnie was so scared right about now. Finn just threatened her to marry him or lose her family. Bonnie stood in that excate spot and cried. She couldn't say that she wouldn't see him for the rest of the day because that would be a lie. They shared a room.

* * *

Jeremy was in his and Rebekah's room. He was still worried about his sister, he didn't know if she was okay or if she was still in pain. Seeing your sister like that brought out how worried he is for her. Jeremy felt a hand on his back and he flinched and stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"It's only me" Rebekah said.  
"Okay" that didn't help him calm down.  
"You seem tense, why don't you take a seat" Rebekah pointed to the chair he was in before she came.  
"No!" Jeremy said but then spoke again. "I mean I'm okay".  
"Still worried about Elena?" Rebekah asked.  
"She's my sister, of course I am" he replied.  
"I would be to if I was human and that was one of my siblings" Rebekah said.

Jeremy nodded to her. Any normal person would be like that. Worried about their family. Rebekah made a move to walk towards him but he stepped back and he felt his heart quicken which Rebekah heard and stopped her movement.

"Is something wrong?" Rebekah asked.  
"No" he lied.  
"Then why is your heart beating a mile a minute?" Rebekah asked.

Jeremy just shook his head at her. She made a move to touch him but he stepped back once more. Rebekah eyed him and spoke.

"You're afraid of me?" she nodded her head.

He didn't say anything but Rebekah knew. She didn't know what she did to make him scared of her.

"Why?" Rebekah asked. "Why are you afraid?".  
"It's nothing" he mumbled.  
"Yes it is, it worries me that my future husband isn't a fan of me at the moment" Rebekah said.

Jeremy flinched which she obviously saw. She didn't know what was going on with him but she didn't like it.

"I'll be back when you are calm" she walked out.

Rebekah walked to the study the Originals occupied for themselves for when they want to talk to one another. They always have a certain time to meet there to talk but Rebekah was early.

* * *

Katherine was in the library. The place where she met Elijah. She was so worried about her cousin, that she didn't even eat dinner. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned and met the eyes of Elijah.

"You never ate" Elijah stated.  
"I wasn't hungry" Katherine lied.  
"I can hear your stomach, you're lying. Why didn't you eat?" he asked.  
"It's nothing" she lied once more.  
"You're lying again. Does this have anything to do with Elena?" Elijah asked.

Katherine just nodded. She felt tears prick her eyes and she silently let them fall. She put her head down so Elijah didn't see but he could smell her salty tears. He pulled her in for a hug and she cried on him.

"I'm so scared she's not going to be okay" Katherine sobbed into him.  
"She will be, Kol gave her his blood which with heal her" Elijah soothed her.  
"But what if it doesn't work? What if it makes her worse?" Katherine whispered into his shirt.  
"Elena will be fine" Elijah reassured.

Katherine pulled away and looked at him with angry eyes.

"Don't feed me that, she is my cousin and you didn't see how she looked earlier. She looked like she was on the verge of death. I won't let Jeremy or I loose her. I won't" Katherine said protectively.  
"She will be fine. Vampire blood will heal her but it will take a few hours" Elijah stayed calm.  
"A few hours?" she repeated. "It's been at least eight hours already. She got hurt during the day, it's night time" Katherine pointed to the window.

Someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Kol.

"Sorry to interrupt but its time brother" Kol said.

Elijah looked at the time and saw that he needed to meet his siblings in their spot. He turned back to Katherine.

"Try and get some sleep" with that Elijah left with Kol, while Katherine flipped him off when he left the room behind his younger brother.

* * *

Caroline was walking around in the garden. She looked across the field and saw the rocks that Elena fell on. She was beyond worried that something bad happened. The last thing she heard was that Elena was still sound asleep and she needed her rest. Apparently the blood healed her but Caroline wouldn't stop worrying until she saw Elena for herself.

"You will catch your death of cold out here" she heard a familiar voice say.

She turned to see Klaus standing there.

"Yeah well, I'm fine" she replied.  
"Are you?" Klaus asked.  
"No" Caroline sighed.  
"You worried?" Klaus asked.  
"How can you even ask me that? Elena is my best friend, she is like my sister" Caroline grew defensive.  
"I'm sorry I asked, but I assure you she will be fine" Klaus reassured.  
"I won't believe you until I see her for myself" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Fair enough" he nodded.

Caroline nodded. Now that you mention it, it was cold outside. She didn't want to say anything to Klaus so she pretended like everything was good.

"Are you cold?" he asked.  
"Nope" she lied.  
"Tell that to the goose bumps growing on your skin" Klaus nodded to her arms.  
"I'm fine" Caroline reassured.  
"Come inside" Klaus gestured to the house.

Caroline sighed and stomped past him. He was amused that she was trying her best to be stubborn but failing miserably in front of him. Klaus walked in behind her and was greeted by his two brothers. Elijah and Kol.

"It's time" Kol pointed to the clock.  
"I'll see you later Caroline" Klaus said as he walked away with his brothers. Caroline rolled her eyes but was thankful that the house was warming her up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but here is the next chapter. Also I want to say thank you to PsychVamp for the idea. Review for another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Originals sat in chairs that were in a circle. Each Original looked at one another before Rebekah broke the silence.

"Jeremy is afraid of me" Rebekah blurted.  
"Why is he afraid?" Elijah asked.  
"I don't know, but when ever I'm going to touch him or just be near him he flinches and his heart quickens" Rebekah explained.  
"Well maybe it's nothing to worry about. Maybe it's because of Elena" Elijah tried to be supportive.

Rebekah shrugged and sighed. She didn't know what to think. Finn spoke up.

"I think I scared Bonnie" he said.  
"How?" Kol asked.  
"I confronted her on the conversation with Katherine and flipped out and told her that if she left, I'd kill her family" Finn replied.  
"Really Finn?" Elijah shook his head in disapproval.  
"What? Why can't they just be grateful?" Finn asked.  
"I agree, but like we said before we did take them from their families" Kol said. "Besides Elena freaked out when she woke up and I told her I gave her blood to heal her and she totally had a bitch fit and left the room" Kol said.  
"Well this is still new to them, they need time" Klaus said, but he didn't believe any of those words he spoke.

The Originals continued their family conversations like they do every night. They talked, they laughed, they teased, they pranked, but most of all, they were a family.

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up in her and Kol's room. She remembers walking alone in the hallways until she got bored and tired and decided to go back to her room to sleep. She looked at the clock that was on her bed side and saw it was almost noon. She looked to her left to see Kol reading a book.

"Hello sunshine" Kol teased.  
"How long were you up?" Elena asked.  
"About three hours" Kol replied.  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Elena asked, annoyed.  
"You were hurt badly yesterday and when you woke up you left quickly. You needed your rest more then I needed company" Kol put the book down and looked at her.  
"Where is everyone?".  
"Well your brother and cousin are in the library refusing to eat until they know that you're safe and sound" Kol answered.

Elena nodded and got off the bed. She went to her closet and looked for a corset that would suit her for the day. Elena pulled out a dark green one and she went into the closet to get changed. When she was dressed she stepped out to see Kol there.

"Need help with the laces?" Kol asked.

Elena nodded and turned around. Kol tied up her laces tight but not tight enough to kill her. When all tied up Elena walked to her stand that held her brush and other hair products. Elena brushed through her brown locks and pinned all her hair back into a bun. It stayed and she was grateful she didn't have to play around with her hair. Elena put on a little bit of make up before putting on a pair of shoes.

"Can you show me where the library is?" Elena asked.  
"Do you want something to eat?" Kol asked.  
"No, I'd rather much find my brother and cousin" Elena said.  
"Okay" Kol nodded.

They walked out of the room and Kol led them to the library. Kol sensed Elijah and Rebekah with Jeremy and Katherine.

"Elijah and Rebekah are with them" Kol whispered to her.

Elena nodded feeling her stomach doing flip-flops. Kol made Elena stay put while he went in first.

"Brother, sister" Kol said as he entered.  
"How is Elena?" Katherine beat Kol's siblings from talking.  
"Ask her yourself. Darling" Kol looked to the door.

Elena walked in and Jeremy was out of his seat in a heartbeat and hugged his sister. He gripped her tightly afraid something else would happen to her.

"I was so worried about you" Jeremy whispered to her.  
"I'm fine now" Elena replied.

Katherine tapped Jeremy to let Elena go. When he did Katherine pulled Elena into a tight embrace as well.

"I was worried as well. Never scare us like that again" Katherine warned.  
"I'll try not to" Elena replied.

They came out of their embrace and looked at each other. They were taken out of their moment by Kol.

"I think you three should get some food in your system" Kol suggested.  
"That sounds good, I'm actually kind of hungry" Elena said.  
"I'll have something prepared for you guys" Kol walked out of the room.  
"We'll leave you be" Elijah said as he pulled Rebekah out the door.

Elena, Jeremy, and Katherine watched as everyone left the room before turning to face one another.

"I'm glad I'm okay" Elena said.  
"We're to" Jeremy said.  
"Maybe we should go eat, I'm starving" Katherine held her stomach.

Elena and Jeremy nodded. They all left the library to go eat.

* * *

**A/N: Review for more and I hope you enjoy. I will try to update before Christmas Eve and day, but if I don't I will have to update after. If you want another chapter before Christmas, then I need reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

When Katherine, Elena, and Jeremy finally got to the dinning hall, they saw food on the table and Rebekah in the room.

"Eat up, everyone has a long day in front of them" Rebekah gestured to the table with food.  
"Thank you" Katherine was the one to speak.  
"Eat" Rebekah said before leaving.

They took a seat at the table and put food on their plates and ate. It was a comfortable silence so it didn't matter to the three that there wasn't anything to talk about.

* * *

Kol ended up going back to his and Elena's room after he got food put on the dinning room table for the three humans. Kol needed to get Elena to trust him and that mean't that they get to spend the day together doing activities to keep them busy enough to talk about one another. Kol couldn't risk having a wife that hated being around him. Maybe, just maybe she needed space, but Kol wasn't one to give a woman space, no matter what.

* * *

When Jeremy, Katherine, and Elena finished eating they walked out of the room. Elijah stepped out of the shadows.

"Katherine, I would like to know if you wanted to run an errand with me?" Elijah asked.  
"Sure" Katherine nodded.

The two walked away and not long after that did Rebekah come fast walking with people behind her.

"Jeremy darling, come. I need your assistence" Rebekah walked away.

Jeremy shot a look at his sister and followed the group of people following his soon-to-be wife. That left Elena alone. She sighed and walked up the staircase and to her assigned room. She really didn't want to go in there but there was no choice. Sooner or later she would be forced to marry someone she didn't love at all. She walked through the door to see Kol looking out the window to the room.

"Your stomach nice and full?" Kol asked.  
"Yes" Elena said.  
"Good, you and I are going to do some things" Kol turned to face her.  
"What kind of things?" Elena asked.  
"You'll know when we do them" Kol replied.

Elena didn't want to fight with him, so she kept silent. Kol flashed behind her and opened the door.

"Come, we don't have all day" Kol gestured her out first.

Elena walked right back out the door she just came in. Kol led her out, back down the stairs, and out the front door. When she walked outside, Elena saw that it was such a beautiful day. Kol pulled her closer to him, so they were chest to chest. Before Elena could protest she saw the trees passing by them in a blur. Kol flashed them to a barn. Kol released her and opened the barn doors.

"What is this?" Elena asked.  
"We are going to go, horse back riding" Kol explained.

Elena entered the barn and looked at all the different kind of horses, but one really spoke out to her. It was an all white horse with a gray tail. It's eyes were green. Elena walked over to it and stroked it's nose. The horse closed it's eyes in bliss. Kol came up behind Elena.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Kol asked.  
"Yeah" Elena said.  
"Her name is Salina".  
"That's a pretty name".  
"Yes it is" Kol nodded.  
"So you going to take me riding or what?" Elena asked.

Kol grinned and nodded. The two picked a horse and sattled it up. Elena picked Salina and Kol picked his horse Roger. Kol placed Elena on the horse before getting on his own. The two rode out of the barn on their horse.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, I will try to make the next one longer. Please review for more. I also hope you all had an amazing holiday.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie was walking around in the garden. Her brown lace corset blowing lightly in the wind. It was a gorgeous day and she wanted to enjoy every minute of this. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned to see her future husband. Finn.

"Bonnie, would you acompany me for the day?" Finn asked.  
"Fine" Bonnie agreed.  
"Please follow" he gestured to the house.

The two walked back in the house and towards Finn's favorite room, the sword room. The two entered and Finn gestured Bonnie to the comfy chair that is there. Bonnie sat down and watched as Finn grabbed a sword but didn't do anything with it.

"So why did you bring me here?" asks Bonnie.  
"To talk, get to no each other" Finn explained.  
"Well there's a shock" Bonnie said sarcastically.  
"I'm trying to be nice here" Finn was going to loose it soon.  
"Fine, you first" Bonnie gestured for him to ask her a question.  
"Okay... Um, what is your favorite thing to do?" Finn asked.

Bonnie never really had a favorite thing, she just simply did. This question wasn't hard but it wasn't easy either.

"I guess I like to write" Bonnie replied.  
"What kind of stuff do you like to write about?" Finn asked.  
"All sorts of things. Fairytails, love stories, dramatic stories, ect." Bonnie answered.  
"Well that's interesting, tell me a story that you wrote that is your favorite".  
"Hm.. It would probably have to be Beauty and the Beast" Bonnie replied.  
"What's it about?" asks Finn, curiously.  
"Well its about this town girl Belle, she is in love with reading books but when one day her horse comes home without her father, because the father was off trying to enter a contest. Anyway, she goes to search for him and she finds him at the Beast's castle. In the beginning of the story the Beast got a curse put on him because he was so rude to a powerful sorcerer and she transformed the handsome man into a beast. He had twenty-one years as a beast to find someone he loved but they had to love him in return, so she gave him a rose that wouldn't start to die until his twenty-first year. So when Belle rescues her father by taking his place as the Beast's prisoner, the two fall in love and the spell breaks" Bonnie explained.  
"Wow, that's very... Describtive" Finn complimented.  
"Thank you, I really don't know how that idea came to me but it did" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"Maybe one day you will let me read it" Finn suggested.  
"Come on" Bonnie said as she stood up and grabbed his hand.  
"You want me to read it now?" Finn asked.  
"Yes, please. I never let anyone read it before and I really want someone to tell me how I did" Bonnie gave him a pout.  
"Okay" Finn agreed.

Bonnie smiled and pulled him out of the sword room and to their room. When they entered their room, Finn placed the sword that was in his hand by the door, while Bonnie went under the bed to pull out the bag of things she brought from home. She search frantically for the Beauty and the Beast story until finally finding it, squished in between two of her other favorite stories she's written. Bonnie stood up with the book in her hand and walked over to Finn. She smiled a little bit but handed him the book never or less. Finn sat down in the comfy chair in their room and went to chapter one. Bonnie sat on the bed and waited patiently for Finn to finish the book she spent two and a half months on. Why? Because she wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know that having Bonnie write this story is out there but I couldn't think of a story for her to write. So I had her make this one. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine was wondering around the market that Elijah took her to. Since they were fair away from where she was born and raised, she couldn't really go home to pay a quick visit. Katherine picked up her dress and walked over to a stand. It was a jewelry stand and it was beautiful. Katherine ran her hand through gorgeous bracelets that were hanging down from the top of the stand.

"May I help you miss?" Katherine looked to see the woman who owned the stand.  
"No, I'm just looking" Katherine said.  
"Okay" she nodded. "I ask this to everyone who stops by here, but see that man?" she woman asked.

Katherine turned to look to see her pointing at Elijah. Katherine tried not to scoff but she did roll her eyes.

"What about him?" Katherine asked as she faced the woman once more.  
"Don't you think he's charming?" the woman happily sighed as she stared at him from behind.

Katherine just shrugged. She didn't know how to answer a question she really didn't have an answer to.

"Oh my god, he is coming over here. How do I look?" the woman asked Katherine.  
"Gorgeous" Katherine said.

The woman was about in her late twenties-early thirties. When Elijah came over he gave a slight nod to the woman, who remains unknown and turned to Katherine.

"Ready to go?" he asked.  
"I guess" Katherine shrugged.  
"You don't seem happy" Elijah noticed.  
"That's because I'm not" Katherine took her leave and left him standing there to gauk.

Katherine made it to the carriege and entered it after it was politly held open for her. She sat with her legs crossed like a lovely lady but inside, she was plain annoyed. Katherine wouldn't have a normal life anymore. She remembers when her and her mother would take a daily trip to the nearest market to them. Katherine remembers how it was to look at the jewelry that people spent hours making and selling and how her mother was to in debt to buy Katherine anything that wasn't a meal. These people here, they had machines or they had the money to just buy those things and sell them for more. She felt someone sit next to her and the door shut. The carriege pulled off and it was a painful silence. Well for Elijah it was.

"What was that back there?" Elijah asked.  
"Nothing" Katherine said.

Elijah didn't believe her, not by a long shot. He pulled out the bracelet he bought for her after she left out of his pocket and took her hand that was folded in her lap in his larger hand. He placed the bracelet inside her hand and watched as Katherine looked at the piece of jewelry that he bought, just for her.

"I don't want it" Katherine said silently.  
"Yes you do, I saw you looking at it" Elijah replied.

Katherine shook her head and placed the bracelet on his lap and looked out the window. She couldn't help the tears that started to build up in her eyes. Elijah sighed when he looked at the bracelet. Moments later they pulled up to the castle and Elijah stepped out. He handed the bag of products he bought from the market to the man that opens the carriege. Katherine stepped out and took Elijah's hand and stepped down. The carriege pulled off and they were alone.

"Talk to me Katherine" Elijah pleaded.  
"There is nothing to talk about" Katherine answered.  
"Then why won't you accept this gift?" Elijah asked as he held up the bracelet.

Katherine shook her head and started to walk away before Elijah flashed in front of her. Then he saw the tears that were in her beautiful brown eyes. He tried to wipe them away but she turned her head so he couldn't.

"Katherine, please accept this bracelet as a token of my love?" Elijah asked as he held it out for her to take.  
"No" she snapped.  
"Why not?" he asked, loosing his patience.  
"Do you not know how it feels? Oh wait, I'm talking to an Original vampire. You've had years to collect money or compel it" Katherine spat.  
"Excuse me?" Elijah asked.  
"My whole life, my mother and I we would go to the nearest market and buy food and anything else we needed to survive. You have no idea how hard it was for my mother to tell me no when ever I saw something beautiful and wanted so badly. The villege I grew up in, people worked their asses off to provide for the ones they loved. We did everything by hand, cooked, laundry, made jewelry, everything we did took us hours or days that we didn't have to make those things. My parents were in debt for years. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I had to do things we didn't like just to help. Jeremy worked three jobs just to help. We never had the right education because of everything that we had to do. Here you ask for something and you get it, everything people worked hard for in our town means nothing here. So sorry for not taking something that was so generously handed to me" by the end of Katherine's story, she was in tears.

Elijah tried to hug her but Katherine ran away from him and into her new home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I decided to update two chapters today, the reason being tomorrow is my birthday and I was feeling generous, so enjoy and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy sat in the chair that was in Rebekah's dressing room, while Rebekah was getting measured.

"Are you almost done?" Jeremy asked.  
"What? Bored already" Rebekah teased.  
"Yes, this is torture" Jeremy complained.  
"Suck it up, if my brothers can painfully sit through this, then so can you" Rebekah intructed.  
"Can I at least go to the bathroom?" Jeremy asked.  
"Fine, the bathroom is right there" Rebekah gestured to the door behind Jeremy.

Jeremy got up to quickly and practically sprinted to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the light and looked at how the whole bathroom was filled with a lot of pink things.

"You have got to be kidding me" Jeremy shook his head.

He locked the door and did his buisness before flushing the toilet and listening as a soft melody played.

"Oh my god" Jeremy sighed.

This girl was completely mental. Jeremy turned around to see that there was a hugh mirror and a sink right in front of it. Jeremy washed his hands and dried them off on the pink fluffy towel that had an 'R' on it. He shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and shutting the light off when he walked out.

"Jeremy" Rebekah said.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Do you like this fabric" Rebekah held up pink silk.  
"What's that for?" he asked.  
"Oh, this is for the lingerie" Rebekah answered.

Jeremy felt like he was paralized from the waist down. He forgot that since Rebekah was the youngest, she was to be wedded first and since he was her 'fiancee' he was to be apart of it.

"Huh" Jeremy asked.  
"Yeah, after we're married we're supposed to have sex. Remember" Rebekah reminded.  
"Right" Jeremy nodded.  
"So what do you think?" she asked.  
"More pink?" he asked.  
"Yeah" she nodded.

Jeremy was in for a living hell. Being married to the pink queen would drive him insane.

"Do what you want, you're going to be the one wearing it" Jeremy replied.  
"Fine, I like this one" Rebekah said to her handler.

Jeremy sat there for another hour just watching Rebekah bitch at people for either poking her or for not getting her outfits done the way she wanted. Jeremy put his hands over his face and groaned. This was going to be a horrible marriege. He could see it now.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short and I apologize, but I hope you enjoy. Happy new year and thank you for all the birthday wishes I got. This is my New year's treat for all my fans. Another chapter. For more I'm going to need at least 75 reviews, enjoy again.**


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline was trying so hard not to get sick while watching Klaus feed off one of his servents. Caroline tried to stop him from doing it but he just simply growled and gave her a death glare. Which shut Caroline up instantly. Klaus could frighten her whenever he really felt liked to. Caroline tried to look anywhere else then at the woman that was slowly loosing her life as Klaus grew stronger from the blood. Caroline decided to speak.

"Klaus, she's dying" Caroline tried to get him to stop.

Klaus ignored her as he sucked the last drops of blood out of his victim and let her drop to the floor. Caroline gasped and held her chest feeling sorry for the woman that just lost her life to her future husband. Caroline didn't want to be married to a monster but she had to, or else her and her family would pay the price. Caroline didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't run because if she did then her family would be in trouble.

"Don't worry love, she can be replaced" Klaus shrugged as he sat on a sofa.  
"How dare you speak about a human life like that" Caroline was outraged by this man.  
"What? All she did was stare and flirt with my brothers and I. If I were you girls, I would be jealous" Klaus smirked.  
"I'm forced into this marriege, I wouldn't be jealous" Caroline replied.  
"Is that so?" Klaus was amused.  
"Yeah, it is" Caroline stood her ground.  
"Love, if it wasn't for me. You'd still be living in that rat hole you call a home" Klaus truthfully said.

Caroline gasped once more and looked at him with hatred in her eyes. 'How dare he mock my home? He wouldn't know a home if it came around and bit him in the ass' Caroline angerly thought. He was a selfish ass hole who needed to either get staked or get laid, but she wouldn't be the one that would bed him.

"How dare you say that about my home" Caroline said.  
"What? You have to agree, because deep down you know that your parents couldn't give you the life you deserved, while I can" Klaus replied.  
"You're an ass hole. I can't even stand being in the same room with you without wanting to kill myself. Now just the thought of being your wife makes me want to gag!" Caroline spat.  
"I'd watch your tongue" Klaus was going to loose it soon, he always did.  
"No! You're a horrible person, no wonder why you had to threaten my parents into giving me to you. That's probably been your whole life, threatening or taking things that you can't get with manners. You don't have one good bone in your body, all you do is take, take, and take. One day it's going to come back and bite you in the ass" Caroline confessed.

Klaus flashed over to her with anger and hurt in his eyes. Caroline crossed the line he drew when he became a vampire and now she was going to get it. Klaus grabbed her hair from the back of her head.

"Listen here Caroline, don't think you can mouth off to me and not pay a price for making me mad" Klaus was practically shaking with anger.  
"I don't care, do what you want because I'd rather die of torture then live as your wife!" Caroline spat.

Klaus threw Caroline to the floor with a thud.

"I'm warning you Caroline, stop it before I do something I will regret later" Klaus growled.  
"Then do it, I could give two shits what you do" Caroline replied.

Klaus so wanted to feed off of her but he couldn't. His siblings and himself made a deal not to feed or have sex with their mates until after they were married. Klaus growled and flashed out of the room not even bothering that he left Caroline on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: I know in this chapter Klaus is a douche bag but in later chapters I will try my best to make him softer to Caroline like he is in the show. I hope you enjoyed and in order for another chapter I need to have at least 95 reviews. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Originals were in their private talking room, talking.

"I think I'm loosing him" Rebekah blurted out.  
"Jeremy?" Finn asked.  
"Yes, I feel like he is so distant with me" Rebekah explained.  
"So what are you going to do about that?" Elijah asked.

Rebekah didn't know. Not that long after thinking it was useless an idea popped up in her head. She grew a smile on her face.

"I got the most perfect idea" Rebekah said as she stood up faster then her brothers could blink. She went to the bell that was in the room and rang it. She waited until Mary entered before looking at her confused brothers. "Since Jeremy is so distant, it's my job to make sure he isn't like that anymore" Rebekah smirked.  
"We aren't aloud to compel our mates Bekah" Kol reminded her.  
"I know, but I wasn't suggesting that" Rebekah replied.  
"Then what were you implying?" asked Klaus.  
"I want Jeremy and I to be married sooner. Since we can choose our dates, I choose the day after tomorrow" Rebekah explained.  
"Are you sure?" Elijah asked.  
"Positive" Rebekah nodded.

She turned to Mary and handed Mary the wedding planning book.

"Everything I wrote in this book, I want to be set up before the day after tomorrow. Are we clear?" Rebekah asked.  
"Yes my Lady" she nodded.  
"Good, now get to planning and make sure the dress maker is ready at excately six in the morning tomorrow" Rebekah dismissed her.

Mary nodded and left the room to plan Rebekah's wedding. Rebekah turned to face her brothers before taking her seat.

"Now that, that's covered Elijah it is your turn to speak" Rebekah gestured him to talk.  
"Well when I came back from the market with Katherine. She blew up and said things that sounded like the five new house guests are hiding something from us" Elijah explained.  
"Well since tomorrow is the night before the wedding and since Jeremy and I will have to confess something deepest to us, I can try to break it out of him" Rebekah said.  
"Well then try sister dearest. I would like to know what they're hiding from us" Kol agreed to Rebekah doing this.

Rebekah nodded and now it was Finn's turn to speak.

"Well I found out that Bonnie likes to write, she is actually quite good at it" Finn explained.  
"Really? What does she write?" Elijah asked interested.  
"All sorts of things. She let me read a book she wrote, its a fairy tail and I read the whole thing earlier and it was actually enjoying to read. Even if it was a fairytail" Finn replied.  
"What's it called?" Rebekah asked.  
"Beauty and the Beast" Finn answered.  
"An interesting title" Rebekah nodded.  
"That it is" Finn agreed.

Now it was Klaus's turn to speak about what was going on between him and Caroline.

"She is trying to change me" Klaus mentioned.  
"What?" Kol asked.  
"Yeah, earlier today I was feeding off of Kyra and Caroline wanted me to spear the girl's life. Of course I killed her and Caroline went on about how I wouldn't change and I was a monster. Yeah it was annoying" Klaus sighed.  
"She will be your wife soon, you will have to learn boundries" Elijah insisted.  
"No, I didn't get to the good part. She wouldn't shut up so I grabbed her by the hair and threatened her. I then threw her to the ground and flashed out" Klaus finished explaining.  
"Niklaus!" Elijah warned.  
"What? You would have to if you heard what she was saying" Klaus said in defense.  
"You need to learn to control your temper" Finn quoted Beauty and the Beast.  
"I have to agree with Finn. What if you seriously hurt her?" Rebekah asked.  
"Ugh, fine" Klaus slouched in his chair.  
"Stop being like a child" Elijah ordered.

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a five year old. His siblings let out a breath. Their brother always got upset but he never got his way, but sometimes he needed to control his temper and not lash out like he's been doing for centuries.

"Kol" Finn gestured for him to talk.  
"Well I'm not saying it's fully there yet, but I think Elena is starting to like me" Kol exclaimed.  
"How come Elena breaks easier then anyone else?" Klaus asked paying fully attention to Kol.  
"Ignore him and explain why you think that" Elijah wanted to hear this.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Kol and Elena were riding their horses through the giant land that the Mikaelsons owned. Kol watched as Elena happily looked at the site around her. It was a gorgeous place to live in and that's why the Originals wanted the land to look the way it did. It didn't look dark and rotten, it looked beautiful and colorful. They wanted their land to look a little like the villege they lived in when they were human. It didn't come close but it came close enough for the Originals to feel right at home._

_"Enjoying the view?" Kol asked._  
_"Very much, I still can't believe that you have this" Elena said amazed._  
_"Well believe it because this is going to be your home for a while" Kol watched her features._  
_"I know" you could sense she was still rocky about the subject._  
_"Elena, you will like it here. Just give this place a chance" Kol pleaded._  
_"I'll try, but don't expect a miracle" Elena gave him a soft smile._  
_"No, a miracle would be where vampires could have children" Kol replied._  
_"You can't bare a child?" Elena asked._  
_"Nope, when we froze at the age we're today, everything in our bodies froze as well" Kol explained._

_Elena nodded and she had to admit she was a little sad about that. All her life she dreamed of having the perfect family and children but now she couldn't have that life. The life she dreamed of. She was promised to an Original vampire and vampires couldn't have children._

_"Elena, are you alright" Kol asked concerned._  
_"Yeah, it's just I always wanted kids" Elena said sadly._

_Kol nodded and made his horse walk close to Elena. He took her hand in his when he got closer to her._

_"If you want, after we're married we can adopt a child or we can just steal one from someone" Kol suggested._

_Elena looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he suggested that. Kol laughed at her facial expression._

_"I was kidding about the second option, but the first option is still on the table" Kol cleared up._  
_"I'll think about it. It would be weird to raise a baby that didn't have my DNA but thanks for the suggestion" Elena smiled._

_Kol offered her a smile as well. The two rode off into the direction of the garden._

_End of flashback:_

* * *

Kol finished telling his siblings what happened on his day with Elena and they all looked at him.

"Why would you drop the baby card?" Rebekah asked.  
"I didn't, she did" Kol reminded her.  
"That is true, but how did you get her to open up? You didn't compel her did you?" Elijah asked sternly.  
"No, she did it on her own" Kol replied.  
"That's crap, how did he get his girl to sort of open up and say something like that when I can't even get mine to accept me?" Klaus asked annoyed.  
"I got a gift, but I'm going to call it a night. Bekah, better be prepared to tell Jeremy about your soon wedding" Kol flashed out.  
"I'm calling it a night as well" Finn said as he followed Kol out the door.  
"You two should go to bed, I'll make sure Mary has things ready in two days" Rebekah said before flashing out like her older brothers.  
"Come on Nik, she will accept you" Elijah tried to cheer him up.

Klaus groaned and flashed out. Elijah sighed and turned off all the lights before closing the door and flashing to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I know I didn't get 95 reviews but I did get 94. Okay so I'm doing a contest. This is for someone who has an account and is not a guest. Sorry to say that but the contest is, whoeve is the 100th reviewer, I will send you the beginning of the next chapter so you know what going to happen. I'll also throw in virtual cookies if I get more then 100. But on that note, review and get another chapter. Good luck to the 100th review, whoever you may be.**


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy, Katherine, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were ordered by Mary to go meet the Originals in the library. Katherine whos been there the most time while being in the house, led the way. They entered to see the Originals already there and Rebekah was on the edge of her seat because of the excitement.

"You called?" Katherine asked.  
"Yes, Rebekah has some news. Sister" Finn gestured for her to talk.  
"Okay, since we are the Original family. We pick when our wedding date is and you must agree. Since I am the youngest I go first. Jeremy, our wedding is planned for tomorrow" Rebekah smiled.

Jeremy froze in his spot. He didn't know what to say or do. He was being forced to marry someone he didn't love and she decided to make their wedding the next day. Jeremy's heart was beating really fast and the Originals were picking up on it.

"That's such short notice" Elena spoke.  
"Yes, but why wait?" Rebekah asked. "Anyway it is tradition to tell each other a personal secret. So I will go first. I have been following you since you were four" Rebekah admitted.  
"Excuse me?" Jeremy asked.  
"Yeah, my brothers and I wanted mates and I came across you and I have been keeping tabs on you" Rebekah shrugged.  
"That's stalking" Jeremy said.  
"No, it's observing" Rebekah stated.

Jeremy just looked at her like she was nuts. She totally followed him. 'What was she? A groupie?' Jeremy mentally added in his head.

"So it's your turn to tell a secret" Rebekah gestured to him.

Jeremy looked at the girls and they gave him a look which the Originals saw and that made them grow curious. Jeremy looked at Rebekah and thought of something really quick.

"I'm afraid your going to eat me" Jeremy thought fast.

Rebekah was quite disappointed that he told her something she was kind of guessing that he was from the way he's been acting.

"That's the secret?" Rebekah asked.  
"Yeah" Jeremy nodded.  
"Jeremy, I kind of figured because your heart beat gives it away" Rebekah argued.  
"Well what do you want me to say?" Jeremy asked.  
"I don't know, something worth knowing" Rebekah requested.  
"You don't need to know anything like you want to hear" Jeremy cleared.  
"Why not?" Rebekah asked.  
"I've done things, things I'm not proud of but I couldn't help it. I needed to provide and help my family. So if I had to do the things I did then so be it" Jeremy raised his voice.  
"What did you do?" Rebekah asked.  
"You said tell one secret. I told you one" Jeremy walked out of the library.

Elena looked at the Originals who wanted to know what they were hiding. Elena ran out after her brother. She must have ran through most of the house before she checked outside to see that he was in the garden. Elena walked over to him and sat down next to him on the marble bench that was there.

"Jer?" Elena asked.  
"I'm fine" he reassured.  
"You don't seem it" Elena noticed.  
"I just wish we would have been smarter" Jeremy looked to his sister.  
"I wish we didn't do what we did either, but we didn't have a choice Jeremy. We needed to help mother and father out and that's what we had to do" Elena explained.  
"I know that, but still we did things that will always haunt us" Jeremy replied.  
"Jeremy, if we could go back in time and change what happened, I would do it in a heart beat but it happened and now we are here" Elena gestured to the place around them.  
"Yeah, we got sold to the Originals. How is this any better then our mistakes?" Jeremy asked.  
"What mistakes?" they heard Rebekah ask.

They turned to see all the Originals standing there waiting for an answer. Jeremy and Elena looked at each other silently telling each other not to speak a word.

"Well?" Rebekah pushed.  
"Didn't we have this talk?" Jeremy asked.  
"Yes but I didn't like that answer" Rebekah said.  
"You never said what kind of secret I had to tell" Jeremy replied.  
"You better tell me" Rebekah said annoyed.  
"No" Jeremy said.

Rebekah looked at her brothers for help. None of them knew what to do until Kol got an idea in his head. He gave Rebekah a shake with his head to stop talking. She groaned and did what her older brother asked.

"So your not going to say anything?" Kol asked.  
"No" Jeremy replied.

Kol nodded and looked to Elena and she met his eyes.

"We are to be married next week, Elena" Kol smirked.

Rebekah smiled because she knew that Elena would have to tell a secret and that could be the secret all the Originals were dying to hear.

"What?" Elena asked nervous.  
"Yup, since I'm the second youngest, after Rebekah is married it's my turn. So we are to be married next week" Kol explained.

Elena looked to Jeremy. He ran a hand through his hair because he knew that Elena wasn't afraid of Kol, just annoyed but Kol knew that already. Kol and Rebekah looked at each other knowing that they had no where to hide with their secrets.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to say congrates to the winner of the competition I had going, the winner was BloodDrinker1864. I will have the same contest going on again, so in order to win you need to be 120 reviewer. Enjoy the chapter and I will update soon. BTW virtual cookies for everyone who reviewed and who will review for this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jeremy was in his room putting on his tux. He hated that he was going to be doing this, but he needed to do this. He wasn't going to risk his family. They didn't need to go through anymore pain. There was a knock on the door and one of the maids that were in the room opened the door. Jeremy saw all of Rebekah's brothers enter. He continued buttoning up his shirt and not paying attention to them. Jeremy saw Elijah pick up the jacket to his tux up and bring it over to him. The human took it and put it on.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked.  
"Do I have a choice?" Jeremy asked.  
"No" Elijah said.

Jeremy buttoned up his jacket and then looked at his future brother-in-laws. There was another knock on the door and Jeremy looked towards the door to see Elena and Katherine walk in. They were in pink corsets.

"Should have known she would make you wear pink" Jeremy commented.  
"That's our sister for you" Finn said.  
"Um, Rebekah is outside" Katherine said.  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to see her?" Jeremy was confused.  
"We do things differently. You both have to tell each other another secret before you both have to stand at the alter" Kol explained.  
"Again?" Jeremy looked at his sister.  
"Sister" Kol called.

Rebekah walked through the door in a white ball gown wedding dress. It had ruffles at the bottom and hugged her curves, her hair was down and curly. Rebekah smiled.

"When I was human, I accidently stabbed some kid with a sword because he made fun of my family" Rebekah confessed.

Jeremy was going to hate this marriege, he could see it now. He thought of a secret he could tell that wasn't what the Originals wanted to hear.

"I used to date Bonnie" Jeremy confessed.  
"I don't want to hear that" Rebekah stomped her foot.  
"You wanted a secret, I gave you one" Jeremy replied.  
"You dated, MY Bonnie" Finn spoke.  
"Yeah" Jeremy nodded.

Finn was going to loose it but Rebekah flashed in front of him and gave him her famous scowl.

"Leave him alone Finn, this is my day!" Rebekah shouted in his face. She turned back to Jeremy. "I'll see you at the alter" Rebekah walked out of the room.  
"It'll be okay" Elena grabbed his hand.

He gave her a small smile before they heard music start up and that was their time to leave.

Jeremy stood at the alter with Rebekah's brothers as his grooms men. Rebekah walked down the isle with Elijah by her side. Since she didn't have a father Elijah was stepping in giving that he was the oldest. All the weddings were to be small and thats what this one was. Jeremy reached out and grabbed Rebekah's hand when she came in front of him. They went to the priest and Jeremy was trying so hard not to run out of the place.

* * *

Jeremy and Rebekah were in their room. It took everything in Jeremy to remember that he needed to say 'I do' to protect his mother and father. Let them have a better life then they had their whole life. It was time for Rebekah and Jeremy to give themselves over to one another. The two sat on the bed and Jeremy was supposed to make the first move. Rebekah could hear his heart and knew that he was afraid she'd eat him.

"I already ate before we came up here" Rebekah reassured.  
"Okay" Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy waited a few more seconds before finally leaning over and capturing Rebekah's lips. When their tongues began to fight and Jeremy could instantly taste the taste of blood. He wanted to gag but he could not. Jeremy had to sleep with her, he had to complete the marriege and then his parents were safe until Elena got married and then they'd be untouchable. In that moment the human and the vampire slept together.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and the winner of the contest was 'IStillBelieveInFairytales', so congrates. I will be doing the contest again, whoever is the 145th review will get the first half of the other chapter I will be writing. On another note, I saw yesterdays TVD and was highly upset that Kol got killed off. It makes me mad that out of all the Originals it was Kol who died. I was hoping it was Rebekah considering she is a bitch and she killed Elena but they killed Kol off. I strongly believe that Kol, Klaus, and Elijah are the only Originals that should stay alive. I'm hoping they revive Kol back to life, Kol needs to come back to life and get his revenge. For those who haven't seen the episode yet I apologize for giving up a spoiler but I had to get this point across to you all. So review for more and if you have a twitter, tweet Julie Plec and bitch like I already did. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Jeremy woke up the next morning and saw that he was naked. He sighed and got up off the bed. He saw Rebekah was still asleep and she was in the same form as him. Jeremy got up and changed into some clothes and left the room quietly. He walked down the hallways until he bumped into a figure. He looked to see his sister. He put a hand over her mouth and he led her into an empty hallway. He looked into the rooms until he saw a painting room and pulled her inside.

"What happened? Did you sleep with her?" Elena asked.  
"Yeah, now all I have to do is make sure you don't back out of your wedding" Jeremy said.  
"I won't do that, you know what will happened to mom and dad, we both had to complete the marriege with sex and they will both be untouchable. That is something that we have to do" Elena replied.  
"I know, but sooner or later, we are going to run out of stupid things they either know or don't and we are going to have to go deeper" Jeremy said firmly.  
"You think I want them to know about that. We'd either die or they will" Elena explained.  
"I know, we need to protect them Elena" Jeremy was determined.  
"I know brother and we will" Elena reassured him.

Jeremy and Elena knew they had to do whatever it took to protect the ones they loved. Even if it mean't giving up the most important secret they have ever had.

* * *

Bonnie was taking a bath. The maid was helping her when there was a knock on the door. Since there was bubbles in the tub no one could see her personal areas. The maid opened it and Finn came in.

"Lillian, please leave us for a moment" Finn ordered.  
"Yes my lord" she bowed her head and walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her.  
"Yes?" Bonnie asked.

Finn sat on the stool next to the tub and put his arms on the ring of the tub. Finn looked at her and she was confused.

"When were you going to tell me?" Finn asked.  
"Tell you what?" Bonnie asked confused even more.  
"That you were involved with Rebekah's husband?" Finn clarified.

Bonnie looked down to the water. She knew Jeremy had to tell another secret before his wedding but she didn't know that Jeremy told Rebekah that. She looked at Finn.

"I was going to tell you when it was time for me to tell you a secret" Bonnie replied.  
"Did you ever-?" Bonnie cut him off.  
"No. We never had sex. I wanted to but Jeremy was to much of a gentlemen to actually do that with me. He felt like he would take advantage of something so pure about me and he said no" Bonnie said honestly.  
"That's good, because I would have killed him if he went any further with you" Finn hastily replied.

Bonnie knew he was serious. Finn was already very protective of her and it scared her to death. What if her family decided to come break her out? He would kill them, the only way for the Originals not to touch all of their families, was that they had to be married and in order for the deal to be set, they had to have sex to complete the marriege. Since Finn was the second oldest, she still had time before he chose when their wedding day was.

"So did you ever chose our date for the wedding?" Bonnie asked.  
"No, I can't choose until Niklaus is married" Finn replied.

Bonnie nodded. She was hoping that Klaus didn't wait long after Elena and Kol's because the sooner Klaus got married to Caroline, the sooner her family was protected. Bonnie knew she was sounding selfish but this was her family. Her flesh and blood, if she ever left Finn, they'd be in danger. That's why she wants to be married to him because once their marriege is complete with sex, her family can't be touched by Finn or his family. Which she was thankful for.

* * *

Elena happened to leave Jeremy after her conversation with him and headed to the staircase. Before she had time to reach it Kol came.

"Elena there you are. We need to meet with the wedding planners" Kol said.  
"Fine" Elena nodded.

Kol offered his arm and Elena accepted it. The two walked down the staircase and to a room. It happened to be Kol's private room. This is where he goes for privacy or to get measured for new clothes. Elena and Kol sat down on the couch and Kol pulled out a book.

"Okay, so here is the different types of fabric that I can have someone make the dress with and this" Kol stopped mid sentence to get another book. "This is a book of wedding dress sketches. The wedding planners should be here any moment and you tell them excately what you want and they will make it for you" Kol explained.

Elena nodded. She looked through the wedding dress sketches while Kol watched her. Elena had to admit these dresses weren't bad at all. Some of them were what she could actually see herself in for her wedding. It's just how it's going to be happening. After flipping through the whole book, it was down to two options. She then flipped through the short amount of pages for the fabric and knew excately the kind she wanted.

"Did you choose?" Kol asked.  
"Yes, for the fabric and I'm down to two choices for the wedding dress" Elena said.  
"Okay, that's good. Mary! Tell them to enter" he ordered.

Mary did as she was told and let the wedding planners in. Kol was taken to one side of the room while Elena was taken to the other. Elena showed the fabric she wanted and she finally made a decision on the dress. She started getting measured and she saw Kol having the same thing done. Elena tried to focus on anything else besides him but it didn't help when he was staring at her like she was the only thing in the world. Kol heard her heart beat and couldn't help the smirk that came on his face. Elena sighed and focused on her reflection. 'You can do this. Don't let him win' Elena thought. It was easier thought then done.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being late with my update. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you can press that button on the bottom and review. I would love to hear your thoughts on what you thought on the chapter. Stay tuned for more but you must review for that.**


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline was walking to her room when she heard moaning. She didn't know what the hell that was but she was going to find out. She walked into her room to see one of the maids with the front of her corset down and ripped and Klaus with his shirt undone. Klaus looked up and saw her. Caroline nodded and made sure to shut the door behind her. Caroline could give to shits whether Klaus was hooking up with one of the maids, she just was here to be married and get her family protected. Caroline ended up coming across Katherine.

"Hey" Katherine greeted.  
"Hey" Caroline said.  
"What's wrong?" Katherine asked, catching on to Caroline's tone of voice.  
"Annoyed on why I'm here" Caroline answered.  
"Klaus was lonely and seeked out you" Katherine exclaimed.  
"I don't think that's true, I just saw him practically about to have sex with one of the maids" Caroline told.  
"Ew, he's a nasty fucker" Katherine said bluntly.  
"Yeah well, if she can keep him satistfied, then I could care less" Caroline shrugged.  
"I know, we are all in this to protect our families, but if he continues to do this when you're married. What will happen?" Katherine asked, confused.  
"I really wouldn't care if he had affairs. I would probably do the same and annoy the living hell out of him even more" Caroline retorted.  
"You'd just piss him off" Katherine said, obviously.  
"I could care less about his damn feelings. If he can have affairs, why can't I?" Caroline stated.  
"He's an Original vampire and one of the most feared. I think he could compel anyone, including you to do what ever he wants" Katherine answered.  
"Well he can go fuck himself or fuck the help because the only time I will be sleeping with him, will be on our wedding night and then I'm going to make his life miserable" Caroline sighed.  
"Caroline, what happens if he wants more sex from you?" Katherine asked.  
"Then he can go find a maid that looks like me and pretend I'm underneath or on top. Which ever position he wants me to be in" Caroline then walked away.

Katherine sighed and let a hand go through her hair. She turned around and collided with a hard chest. She looked up to see Elijah.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" she asked.  
"Yeah and I have to admit your friend is quite amusing" Elijah said honestly.

Katherine nodded and departed down the staircase. Elijah keeping up with her.

"Katherine" Elijah called.  
"Yes?" she asked as she kept walking.  
"Why can't you just open up to me?" Elijah asked.

Katherine turned around and looked him dead in the eye. If Elijah wasn't a vampire and she wasn't forced into this marriege for the protection of her family. His ass would be dead due to the look she was giving him.

"Maybe because I don't want to" Katherine said in bitch mode.

She turned around and walked straight out the door. Elijah flashed in front of her when she got to the middle of the front lawn.

"Would you stop cheating?" Katherine asked.  
"Katherine, I know my siblings and I put you in this situation, but we've been sick and tired of compelling for someone to love us. Now we're-" Katherine cut him off.  
"Forcing people to marry you" Katherine finished.  
"No. We're trying to start over, go back to when we actually cared about people" Elijah explained.  
"Really? Because Rebekah is only with Jeremy because of his looks, Kol is interesting in Elena because he wants to get some from her whenever he gets horny, Klaus just wants someone by his side considering he didn't even have the descentsee to even stay faithful to Caroline, Finn just wants someone to love him besides his family which is where Bonnie comes in, and you, you just want me because all of your siblings have someone and you don't want to be the odd one out" Katherine judged then walked away.

Elijah wanted Katherine to cool down before he goes and talks to her. What she said was far from right. Yes the Originals came off as bad people but deep down they actually have feelings and that's why they want to be married. Yes forcing young people into marriege and threatening their family was bad but still. There was more sides to this Katherine then meets the eye and Elijah was dying to find out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Last night I finished chapter 44 for this story. Yes my story is going to be long so be prepared. Okay if you haven't seen last night's episode of Vampire Diaries I apologize but I gotta rant.**

**HOW THE HELL COULD JULIE HAVE A KLAUS AND HAYLEY SEX SCENE?! I WAS SO PISSED OFF, LIKE ITS SUPPOSED TO BE CAROLINE NOT HAYLEY. THAT WOLF BITCH NEEDS TO DIE AND GO ROT IN A STINKY ASS DITCH SOMEWHERE. I HOPE CAROLINE FINDS OUT AND PUNCHES THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF KLAUS AND THAN RIPS OUT HAYLEY'S HEART (Even though we know Hayley will be on the Originals) AND FEED IT TO KLAUS FOR LUNCH. AFTER THAT STEFAN AND CAROLINE SCENE, I HOPE SHE FUCKS HIM AND KLAUS WALKS IN ON THEM IN BED CAUSE THAN SHE CAN RUB IT IN HIS FACE LIKE "HAVE YOUR WOLF BITCH, I GOT MY BEST FRIEND" LIKE KLAROLINE FOREVER!**

**Sorry about my rant, but I have to get that off my chest and I will be making a Wattpad story based on this so if anyone has a Wattpad, stay tuned for a story based on this because I will write all about this and hopefully Klaroline will be endgame cause I need them together, like now. Stay tuned for another chapter and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie was supposed to meet Finn at noon that day but she was too sick to even move. Her head was throbbing and her throat hurt. Bonnie couldn't even ring the damn bell that was sitting on a chair not that far from her because of her illness. She was so cold that she was cuddled so far into the bed that it wasn't even funny. Bonnie heard Finn calling her name, well more like yelling. Finn thought she was avoiding him and that would make him angry.

"Bonnie!" Finn yelled again.

She stayed silent and kept under the blankets. He entered the room and slammed the door.

"You were supposed to meet me a half hour ago" Finn was mad.  
"Sh! My head hurts" Bonnie groaned.

Finn instantly grew caring. He walked over and felt her hand to see she was freezing, then touched her head to see it was burning hot.

"I'm sorry for shouting" Finn apologized.  
"It's okay, I would have called one of the maids but I can't get up without the room spinning" Bonnie explained.  
"It's okay Bonnie, I'll see if I can get you something that will help" Finn offered.  
"Can you get me a blanket? I'm cold" Bonnie asked.

Finn nodded and went into the supply closet and pulled out a warm blanket and placed it over her. Bonnie instantly cuddled into the blanket that was on the bed and the one that was just placed on top of her. Bonnie looked at Finn who looked hurt seeing her like this. Finn left the room and moments later returned with one of the home nurses in the house. The woman pulled out a thermometer and Bonnie put it under her tongue. The nurse told Finn to help Bonnie sit up. Finn did just that and sat behind Bonnie while the nurse listened to Bonnie's lungs and heart. When the beeping sound filled the room the nurse took the thermometer out and looked at it.

"You have a 103.2 fever" the nurse said.  
"Thank you Milly" Finn nodded.

Milly grabbed her things and walked out of the room. Finn gently laid Bonnie back down on the pillows and Bonnie made sure to cover herself up completely. Finn was going to leave her to rest but Bonnie reached out for his hand. Hers was shaking a little bit and Finn noticed.

"Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.  
"Of course" Finn agreed.

Finn laid on his side and she cuddled into him. Finn's heat from his dead body was starting to warm her up a bit. Finn held her and Bonnie eventually dozed off.

* * *

Jeremy was sitting by the fire in his and Rebekah's room eating cake. Jeremy didn't care if it was morning or not, the boy wanted cake. Jeremy heard the door open and shut and Jeremy ignored it and continued to watch the dancing flames.

"Jeremy?" Rebekah said.  
"Hm?" Jeremy asked.  
"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked.  
"Yeah, why?" he asked.  
"I just got informed that Bonnie is ill and my other brothers and I didn't want it to happen to any of you" Rebekah explained.  
"She okay?" Jeremy looked at her.  
"Yes, she is asleep right now and Finn is with her" Rebekah nodded.

Jeremy nodded to her and turned back to the flames. Rebekah had a feeling that Jeremy was still afraid and wanted to sit next to him. Jeremy sensing her argument with her inner self, decided to speak.

"You can sit down".

Rebekah let a small smile come to her lips and took a seat next to him. Jeremy briefly looked at his wedding band. This was real. Rebekah Mikaelson was now Rebekah Gilbert. Jeremy sighed and offered her the plate with a huge piece of cake on it.

"Want some cake?" he asked.  
"Sure" Rebekah grabbed the fork and placed some cake in her mouth. "Mhm, now I remember why we picked this cake".  
"No, you picked the cake, I love cake period and was no help at all" Jeremy reminded her.  
"That is true" Rebekah remembered.  
"Yeah, when it involves cake I'm not much help" Jeremy said.  
"I can tell" Rebekah joked.

Jeremy nodded and took a piece of the cake and popped it in his mouth. Rebekah spoke.

"Why don't you let me get to know you?".  
"Excuse me?".  
"I tell you things only my brothers know about me and when I ask for a deep secret you give me nothing" Rebekah said.  
"Well sorry for not telling you my whole life" he said sarcastically.  
"You're my husband now, I'm trying to learn things I've never learned about you. Is that a crime?" she asked.  
"Yes it is. When someone keeps a secret from you, did it ever pop into your mind that you shouldn't dwell on it? That maybe you should keep your nose out of my business" Jeremy stood up and walked to the other side of the room.  
"Stop being like this" Rebekah begged.  
"Being like what? An ass, sorry for trying to protect my life from the one person that will distroy it in the end" Jeremy replied.

Rebekah flashed over to him and slapped him in the face. Jeremy knew there was going to be a mark considering she is a vampire and he is human.

"How dare you say that. I saved your life from that poor village" Rebekah gasped out.  
"Never say that about where I was born and raised. You don't understand what I've been through, what I had to do to survive. To protect my sister from so many things and my family. Did you ever think that I'm only in this marriege to protect my family? I don't want to be married to you, I'd rather be at home, courting someone like me. Human and full of life. Not a vampire full of death" Jeremy walked out of their room to try and clear his head.

Rebekah crumpled to the floor and started to sob. She couldn't believe he just said that to her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know seeing Jeremy be like this was kind of him being a dick, but I wanted to show a different side to him when it came to being taken from everything he's ever loved. Please review, I need at least 10 reviews for an update. Also I wanted to say that I am sorry, I know people from the 1600's don't talk the way that we do now, but I'm not completely sure how they do so please bare with me here.**


	18. Chapter 18

Elena found Jeremy skipping rocks into the lake behind the house. It wasn't the same one she fell in but it was close to it. She touched his back and he jumped. He turned to see his sister and calmed down.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
"Getting away from Rebekah" Jeremy answered.  
"What happened?" Elena asked.  
"I told her off, it led to me saying things and I left" Jeremy sighed.  
"What kind of things?" Elena was worried.  
"Nothing about what happened but I just said things, things that were true" Jeremy reassured.  
"Jer, we can't keep mouthing off to them. One time they will attack our family" Elena said.  
"I did what I was supposed to do. I married her, our parents are safe" Jeremy replied.  
"No, they're half safe. Until I say 'I do' and have sex with Kol our parents are still in danger" Elena reminded him.

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and looked at his sister. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"When are you and Kol getting married?" Jeremy asked.  
"Not until sometime next week. Why?" Elena asked.  
"Get him to move it up. I don't care what you do, seduce him, flirt with a servant, do something. We need our parents fully safe and that will only happen if you say 'I do' then they will be fine" Jeremy reasoned.  
"I was thinking about doing that. That's why I came looking for you" Elena exclaimed.  
"Where is he now?" Jeremy asked.  
"Getting fitted for a suit" Elena answered.  
"Elena, you need to go talk to him, like now" Jeremy ordered.  
"What do I say?" Elena asked.  
"Just... Talk to him, make him believe what you're saying to him" Jeremy encouraged.  
"I'll try" Elena confidently nodded.

So after her conversation with Jeremy, she went to her room and looked for something hot to wear. She ended up pulling out and red corset that went straight down to the floor and it made her clevage look amazing. It's tight around the chest area, so it brings out her breasts very nicely. Elena put her hair up with bobby pins and looked in the mirror. She walked out of her room and down the staircase. Jeremy walked back into the house and looked at Elena. She nodded and he cautiously gave her the thumbs up and walked away. Elena went to Kol's personal head quarters. It was for when he got measured for his clothes or for Elena when she gets measured. Elena knocked on the door and a servant opened it and looked at Elena and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Caleb, who is it?" Kol called.

The servant Caleb didn't answer. He was to busy staring at Elena's chest.

"Kol, it's me and your servant is creeping me out" it was not a lie.

Elena heard Kol walking to the door and when he saw Elena he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked to his servant Caleb and whacked him upside the head.

"She's mine, now back off peasant" Kol growled.  
"Yes my lord" he shuffled out of the room.  
"Everyone out, I need privacy" Kol ordered.

Everyone that was working with Kol for his suit shuffled out of the room. Kol let Elena enter and he couldn't help but stare. Elena seductively sat down and leaned her elbows on her knees to give Kol a better view of her boobs.

"So you wanted to talk?" Kol said, almost nervously.  
"Yes, come sit" Elena gestured to next to her.

Kol flashed over next to her and she turned to him and gave him an innocent look, which he totally bought. Kol cleared his throat.

"So what is it did you want to talk about?" he asked again.  
"Well I know you wanted to get married next week, but I wanted to know if you could push the wedding up sooner?" Elena asked.

Kol sighed and looked to her. He knew it was probably to do about her family. Her brother was married and they are only safe from half of the family. Which was Rebekah and Finn. They could not harm them but that left them open for Kol, Elijah, and Klaus.

"Is this about your parents?" he asked, slightly disappointed.  
"No" Elena lied.  
"What is it about then?" Kol was interested.  
"I would hate to admit it to you but I must. You have gotten under my skin and I can't help but want more" Elena gave a small smile to show she was serious.  
"Want more?" Kol asked curious.  
"We can't have sex until we're married and I've been having wet dreams lately of us doing that and when I wake up I feel slightly disappointed" Elena explained.  
"You do?" Kol asked smirking.  
"Yes, just seeing you makes me want you but I cannot" Elena answered.  
"I think I could move the date up to tomorrow, if you prove to me that you're true" Kol waited for her reaction. "Will that be a problem?".

Elena stood up and stood in front of Kol. Elena reached behind her to take out the bobby pins she placed in her hair and took all of them out. Her hair spilled out and laid on her shoulders and she pushed Kol back so his back was against the couch. She straddled him and started to kiss his neck. Elena felt Kol move his hands behind her knees and he moved his head a little to give her more access. Her right hand moved down Kol's chest slowly while her left stayed on his upper arm.

"Elena" he sort of moaned. "You're going to make me break the rules".

Elena pulled back and had lust go into her eyes and she could clearly see the same in his.

"I know, but what's life without a little rule breaking" Elena seductively said.  
"I can't I made a deal" Kol groaned.

Elena pretended to look disappointed and started to get off of him until Kol pulled her back down and brown collided with brown.

"I guess I could change it to tomorrow" Kol agreed.  
"You won't regret it" Elena winked and smirked.  
"Oh I know you won't, I'll make you feel like a woman" Kol winked back.  
"I bet" Elena said.

Kol grabbed a bell and rang it. He waited for a servant to come back in and when someone finally did it was Mary.

"Change of plans. Have my suit and Elena's dress ready by tonight. The wedding is changed to tomorrow. Also inform everyone else, that includes my siblings. You are free to go" Kol dismissed.

Mary shuffled out of the room to inform everyone on the change of plans. Elena looked at Kol.

"Does this deal say that we can't kiss either?" Elena traced patterns on his chest.  
"Nope, that we can do" Kol told her.  
"Good. Kiss me then" Elena demanded.

Kol didn't need to be told twice. He slammed his lips to hers and Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and started tugging on his hair. Kol held her tightly to him so their chests were scrunched up together. Their tongues fought for battle but Kol's won of course. Elena pulled away for air and Kol kissed and nibbled on her neck. The only thing going through Elena's mind was 'success' and 'wow, he's a glorious kisser'. She knew that when Rebekah found out, Jeremy would and he would be happy that his family would be protected. Elena threw in a few moans when he hit a sensitive spot on her neck. Kol had to admit that he wanted to change the wedding date but he wanted Elena to have time to let it sink in but now that it did, he was going to ravish her so much that she'd be begging for more when they sealed the deal with their first sexual intercourse.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I need more reviews for another chapter, I wanna try and hit 1,000 before or after this series is over, if I get close to that than that is good as well but like I said, need reviews for another chapter, please hit that button on the bottom and tell me what you thought.**

***GIVES OUT VIRTUAL COOKIES***


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning came by quicker then Elena hoped. Kol wasn't aloud in the room because of that whole, 'cant see the bride before the wedding' thing. Elena sighed and right when she stood up a maid came in.

"I am here to give you your bath" she said not looking Elena in the eye.  
"Alright, thank you" Elena said friendly.

The maid disappeared into the bathroom to get the tub filled with water. Elena peeled off her clothes and went to get a towel and wrapped it around body and went to the bathroom. Elena stepped in and the maid cleaned her all up.

* * *

Caroline was getting ready for Elena's big day. Apparently Kol changed the date and now here she was all over again preparing for her best friend's wedding. Caroline hoped that Bonnie was well enough to attend, even if it was just for the wedding and not the reception. Caroline left her hair down and curly and put on her midnight blue dress that Elena wanted for the bridemaids dresses. Caroline was about to do the tying when Klaus walked in. Caroline just ignored him and the servant that was in the room came over to help her with the laces. Klaus watched Caroline get laced up and then look in the mirror. The maid left right after and Caroline put on her heels. Caroline smoothed down the dress and fixed her hair and decided to turn around.

"You look beautiful love" Klaus complimented.  
"Whatever" Caroline mumbled.  
"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked.

Ever since Caroline caught Klaus with one of the woman servants, she's been cold to him since. It wasn't the fact that he was cheating on her, basically it was the fact that he wanted her to marry him because he was lonely. That didn't look like he was lonely.

"Nothing, I want to go visit my friend" Caroline walked to the door but Klaus flashed in front of her.  
"Don't lie. Is this because of what you saw?" Klaus asked.  
"Yes actually, it is" Caroline answered.  
"I didn't know you'd be jealous" Klaus shrugged.  
"Excuse me?" she squeaked.  
"Yeah" Klaus said.  
"I'm not jealous, I'm mad because you forced me from my home and threatened my parents because you wanted me to marry you just so you won't have to be alone. Well that didn't look like you were alone" Caroline spat.  
"Car-" she cut him off.  
"No, you just want someone to love you, be there for you. Well news flash, why take me and my friends when you have servants here you can just force to marry you?" Caroline walked out the door after that. She needed to get that out and she did.

* * *

Elena was waiting for someone to tell her it was time. There was a knock on the door and Kol came in with all of his siblings.

"Yes?" Elena asked.  
"Well since we didn't get to tell each other two secrets yesterday. We're just going to do it now" Kol gestured for her to go.  
"Okay um, well something you don't know about me is that I'm not a virgin" Elena said.  
Kol growled a little bit but nodded. "I once ruined something Finn liked and blamed it on Rebekah".  
"What?" Finn looked at him.  
"Yeah, remember when we were human and you found out that your lucky fur blanket was covered in mud and I told you it was Rebekah and you blamed her" Kol said.  
"Why blame her?" Finn asked.  
"What's the point of younger siblings if you can't put blame on them?" Kol asked.  
"Yeah, you didn't talk to me for two weeks thanks to him" Rebekah said.  
"I'm sorry" Finn apologized.  
"You're forgiven, proceed" she gestured to Elena.  
"Well another thing you don't know is that I broke your vase. The one we had in the room and you blamed the maid" Elena confessed.  
"Really? You didn't think to say anything?" Kol asked.  
"You already snapped the woman's neck, it was to late" Elena felt guilty.  
"Okay" Kol sighed. "The last thing is that when you first came here and slept in our room I sort of masterbaited while watching you".  
"Gross" Elena shivered.  
"What? We're being honest here" Kol said.  
"I didn't think you'd say something like that" Elena argued.  
"Save that fiestiness for the bedroom later. See you out there love" Kol left with his siblings.

Elena looked at the now closed door. She took a deep breath and waited for Jeremy. He was to walk her down the aisle. Jeremy walked in and shut the door.

"Did you do that whole secret thing?" he asked.  
"Yes and I didn't say anything" Elena nodded.  
"Good. Well all you have to do is sleep with him and the deal is complete" Jeremy said.  
"I know" Elena nodded.  
"We should go" Jeremy gestured to the door.

Elena nodded and she took Jeremy's offered arm and he led out out of her room and towards the backyard where the wedding was going to be taken place.

"By the way, Bonnie is going to be staying for the entire thing. She didn't want to miss you getting married so she forced herself out of bed" Jeremy explained.  
"That was sweet" Elena was glad her friend was there.

Music started to play and the doors opened. Jeremy and her walked down the aisle and Jeremy gave her away and returned to his spot by the groomsmen. Kol smiled at Elena and she returned one back. She had to keep the act up.

* * *

After the wedding and reception Elena and Kol went to their room. So thats where they were now and they were kissing. They both laid in their undergarments and Kol was on top of Elena. The two were touching each other in want and need.

"Who did you sleep with?" Kol asked as he trailed kisses down to her neck.  
"That's not important" Elena said before she moaned when Kol lightly nibbled on her skin.

Elena flipped them over so she was on top. Kol watched her with lust filled eyes as she kissed down his chest slowly and to his last remaining article of clothing. Elena slid down his undergarment and threw them aside. Elena looked at Kol who was watching her. Elena then began to suck on his member. Not long after he came was the rest of the night filled with moans and pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is another chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed. I need reviews for all of you who is reading to get another chapter. Also if you haven't seen the Vampire Diaries episode from April 25th, do not read ahead because I am going to rant BIG time here.**

**HOW THE FUCK COULD JULIE PULL THAT DAMN PLOT INTO THE EPISODE. WHY HAVE THE WERE-WHORE GET PREGNANT BY KLAUS. CAROLINE IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE DAMN MOTHER NOT HER, THAT WOLF-SLUT NEEDS TO GET HER HEAD CHOPPED OFF OR HER HEART RIPPED OUT. THAT SHOW IS A WASTE (No offence to those who liked it) OF TIME. THE ORIGINALS SHOULD STAY ON VAMPIRE DIARIES, THAT WERE-WHORE SHE DIE OFF BECAUSE SHE ISN'T WORTH ANY SCREEN TIME WHAT SO EVER, MARCEL SHOULD JUST GO BACK TO BEING THE 'KING' OF NEW ORLEANS, AND THAT DAMN WITCH SOPHIE SHOULD GET HER ASS SUCKED DRY BECAUSE SHE IS TERRIBLE. A PART OF ME THINKS THAT THE WITCHES ARE LYING TO KLAUS AND ELIJAH ABOUT THE BABY AND ARE HAVING HAYLEY GOING ALONG WITH IT OR THAT BITCH HAYLEY FUCKED SOMEONE ELSE (Like Tyler or some blind guy cause she is frigging ugly as shit) AND IT'S THEIR CHILD AND NOT KLAUS'S**

**KLAROLINE FOREVER PEOPLE, PLEASE IF YOU HAVE A TWITTER OR SOMETHING PASS THIS TOO JULIE PLEC BECAUSE SHE OBVIOUSLY NEEDS TO GO BACK TO COLLEGE OR SOMETHING BECAUSE SHE FUCKED THIS UP.**

**Okay, I am offically done my rant, I needed to get that out. Sorry to those who might have been offended but I needed to get this out to all of you. Please review and if you have any questions ask them when you post your review and I will answer them, I swear.**

**Also if you have a Tumblr, please follow me at: Potter-Diaries**


	20. Chapter 20

Elena woke up the next morning and saw that she was completely naked. The memories to the night before came rushing back to her. She was married to Kol and they had sex the previous night. She didn't know what to think but she did get up. Elena finally took notice that Kol wasn't beside her anymore, 'he must have left' Elena thought. Elena went to her closet and found a dress that would be perfect for her. It was a simple yellow corset with a little bit of white here and there. A maid entered and helped Elena with the laces before she put on a pair of heels and walked out of the room.

* * *

Caroline was walking the halls trying to avoid Klaus at any cost. She knew for a fact that when Kol and Elena got married, Klaus was going to pick a date close by and have that be the day she got married to him. He would do it to annoy her. Caroline ran into Katherine.

"Hey" Katherine greeted.  
"Hi" Caroline kept looking around.  
"What are you doing?" Katherine asked amused.  
"Trying to make sure that Klaus doesn't find me" Caroline sighed.  
"Why?" Katherine was confused.  
"Hello! Elena is now married to Kol. Klaus is the next one to be married and knowing him for a short amount of time I know he is going to pick a date close by" Caroline reminded her.  
"Ah, I see" Katherine nodded.  
"Yeah and than I am going to have to sleep with his disgusting self" Caroline groaned.  
"I am not that disgusting" an amused Klaus said from behind her.  
"Ugh! You're unbelievable" Caroline whined.  
"Oh, I think everyone knows that" Klaus winked.

Caroline groaned and walked away with Klaus following her. Katherine laughed as they continued to argue.

"Stop following me!" Caroline shouted.  
"Can't do that love" Klaus said after her.  
"I want to whack you so hard in the face" Caroline responded.  
"Stop darling, you're making me horny" Klaus smirked.  
"You're a filthy pig!" Caroline shouted.

Katherine laughed at the 'happy' couple. They disappeared from her line of vision and Katherine just simply shook her head. 'That was going to be an eventful wedding' Katherine thought. She turned around and instantly saw Elena turn the corner. Katherine walked over to her, but before she could speak Elena did.

"If you were going to ask me how Kol was in bed, the answer is no".  
"I wasn't going to ask that" Katherine reassured. Although in a sense she was but she really needed to talk to Elena about Elijah and she really didn't want Elena to walk away before she got what she wanted.  
"What were you going to ask?" Elena asked, her interest was peeked.  
"I want to ask your opinion on how to talk to Elijah" Katherine answered.  
"Why?" Elena was confused.  
"I don't want our relationship to turn out like Caroline and Klaus's" Katherine exclaimed.  
"Good point, just get to know him" Elena shrugged.  
"I can do that" Katherine nodded. "So how was Kol in bed?".

Elena scoffed and walked away from an amused Katherine. Katherine than decided to head to where she knew Elijah would be. The library.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is terrible to some of you. My computer crashed a few days ago and when I finally got it to work every one of my stories that I have pre-written erased, so now I have to write everything all over again. Now that I have to write everything all over again, I might make this story longer than 50 chapters, not sure yet. I am so sorry to some of you that were disappointed in this chapter. If anyone has any questions reguarding to the future chapters of this story, please ask and I will answer them on the next update in the chapter. Again I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I promise to make the next one longer.**


End file.
